


夏溺（二十三）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（二十三）

　　长长的“八年前”说完，李笠哭声渐歇，精疲力尽。他靠在夏勉身上，原本抱着夏勉的手垂落到身侧，夏勉伸手去握，没太用劲，那只手就软软往下滑落。  
　　“李笠？”  
　　夏勉摸他的额头，烫得直烧人心。  
　　“我带你去医院。”夏勉说着，想将李笠抱得更紧，可双手收在一起，却突然不知该如何用力了。  
　　李笠强打精神，摇头说：“没关系。我吃了药，发热是药的副作用。”  
　　严重的早孕反应持续半个多月，李笠几乎瘦成皮包骨，夏勉将他抱进房间，轻放在床上：“我去拿体温计。”  
　　“别走。”他刚一抽离手，李笠就拉住他，露出极依赖的模样，“你再抱抱我。”  
　　他说“别走”，夏勉就没舍得放手。他将李笠抱回怀中，问他把温度计放在了哪里。  
　　体温量完果然是低烧，夏勉给他倒了杯温白开，倾斜杯身抵到他唇边，让他补充水分。  
　　李笠扶着他的手臂，在杯沿抿了一口，就没有再去碰。他说：“放凉了再喝好吗？水温比体温高的，我喝了会想吐。”  
　　夏勉望着他，手停顿一会才将杯子拿开。他另外倒了一杯凉水，李笠勉强喝了两口，又没有再碰了。  
　　“晚饭吃了没有？”夏勉问，“想吃什么，我给你做。”  
　　李笠伸手环着他的背，所有肢体语言都在要夏勉拥抱他：“我不饿，你身上的味道特别好闻，我有点困了，你抱着我睡一会吧？”  
　　夏勉说：“好。”  
　　他侧躺在床上，李笠靠着他的胸膛均匀呼吸，很快就睡着了。  
　　夏勉拿臂弯和棉薄被裹着他，他露出脑袋和一小截脖子，睡得安稳且安静，呼吸声细小，要凑到他唇边才能听得清。  
　　夏勉将手绕到李笠的后颈，触碰他腺体处的疤痕。那里不再是夏勉的眼中钉肉中刺，它成了一道爱的刺青，刻在李笠体表，刻在夏勉骨髓。夏勉一旦意识到它就会痛，但他完全接纳这份痛觉。  
　　他垂头，嘴唇碰在疤痕上落了一个吻，再将鼻尖轻贴李笠的肤表，嗅到了一丝记忆中的淡甜。  
　　一瞬间，从接到堂哥电话起就悬在空中的心脏跌落地面，夏勉细细密密的亲吻李笠的腺体，像上瘾一般对这股淡甜纠缠不放。  
　　李笠睡得沉，无意识地动了动脖子，却没有被夏勉的动作吵醒。  
　　很快，夏勉也困倦了。  
　　李笠微弱的信息素像是催眠剂。夏勉半梦半醒地睡了一个小时，意识混沌，做着光怪陆离的梦。猛地，一阵刮着脊骨攀上来的不安让他惊醒，房间里的灯没关，他一眼看清李笠的睡脸，感到怀里有温度，臂间有重量，刚刚那股骇人的惊魂感才消退些许。  
　　他抬手，掩住口中发出的粗喘声。  
　　这世上有如此强烈的难过，他还是第一次知道。  
　　  
　　黑夜愈深，窗外连绵的春雨也愈下愈急。  
　　夏勉动作轻缓地松开李笠，起身去卫生间掬了一把冷水洗脸。  
　　他记着李笠没有吃晚饭，就进入厨房煮白水蛋。小炖锅咕噜咕噜冒着热气，他把厨房的窗户打开，让雨声和凉风帮他维持冷静。  
　　“夏勉？”  
　　房间里传来李笠的呼唤，“夏勉，你在哪？”  
　　“我在厨房。”夏勉一边回应他，一边走回房间，“怎么了？”  
　　李笠从床上坐了起来，低头找床边的拖鞋。他看到夏勉，长长舒一口气，对他伸出手说：“我闻不到你的味道，突然特别心慌。我以为你不见了，你再……你再抱抱我吧。”  
　　这是他今晚第三次开口要夏勉“抱他”。  
　　他张开双手要人抱的样子此前从没有过。八年前没有，重逢时也没有。他对夏勉的依赖和渴求大多藏在视线里，藏在他总是躲闪、压抑的细枝末节里。  
　　夏勉抱住他，低声问：“有没有好一点？”  
　　李笠靠在他肩上，浑身都舒展开，软化成一团棉花：“嗯……”  
　　“我煮了白水蛋给你，能不能吃下一点？”  
　　李笠点头说：“你做的，我吃得下。”  
　　夏勉把两颗白煮蛋剥出来，对半切开放在小碗里，让李笠拿汤匙挖着吃。他问李笠“要不要我喂你”，李笠轻笑出来，说：“只有小宝宝才要人喂。”  
　　陪伴早孕反应严重的人吃饭，对爱他的人来说无异于一场折磨。  
　　李笠吃下第一口就想吐，他捂着嘴干呕，眼里湿漉漉的泛着红，缓了半天，才再努力去吃第二口。  
　　夏勉把他的碗拿过来，挑走所有蛋黄，让他不要再碰蛋黄：“只吃蛋白，蛋白没有味道。”  
　　李笠说“好”。  
　　两个鸡蛋白，李笠吃了快半小时。夏勉所能做的只有重复地问“还能吃下吗”，“还能再吃一口吗”，李笠坚持往下吃，到底没有吐出来。他含着干呕时激出来的眼泪对夏勉说：“谢谢，吃完以后胃里很舒服。”  
　　夏勉无言，他捧起李笠的脸和他接吻。这个吻无关性欲，也不是侵占或掠夺，只是春雨夜里他剖心剖肝的珍重。  
　　这一整个夜晚，他都让李笠在他怀中安睡。  
　　  
　　  
　　第二天早晨夏勉先睡醒，洗漱后叫李笠起来，帮他测了一次体温。  
　　“今天感觉怎么样？”夏勉说，“我带你去医院，我要听听医生怎么说。”  
　　李笠缩在夏勉躺过的地方，用自己的体温延续夏勉的体温。他的声音略带晨起时的鼻音：“昨天检查过了，下次去要等到一周之后。”  
　　夏勉说：“我陪你去，不一样。”  
　　李笠躺着不动，犹豫了一会，对他说：“我不太想……连着两天都去。”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　李笠的脸颊来回蹭着枕头，呼吸到夏勉残留在上面的信息素：“医院里都是消毒水味，在家里你的味道很明显，我闻到就会安心很多。我想在家里多待一会。”  
　　李笠曾在医院经历过长达一年半的治疗。那时候陪伴他的是什么？  
　　是消毒水气味，是“阳阳”。  
　　夏勉拿手摸他的脸，定定看了好他一会，沉下声音说：“在医院我一直陪着你，你不会闻不到我的味道。”  
　　李笠也望着夏勉。他感到夏勉的手是干燥温热的，碰触他的力道很轻很轻。  
　　他说：“好，我们一起去。”  
　　  
　　孕早期有一些检查项确实不需要做得太频繁，李笠和夏勉到了医院后，医生帮他略过了很多检查，主要是向夏勉说明李笠的身体状况和宝宝的发育情况，交待一些注意事项，比如说在孕早期要避免性生活，不能吃辛辣油腻、高糖高钠，不能太过劳累等等。  
　　春雨还在下，夏勉和李笠共撑一把伞，从医院大厅走了出来。  
　　他们和其他成双成对来医院产科做检查的人一样，相伴前来，相伴而归。伞下的夏勉用空闲的那只手牵住李笠，他们把手紧握在一起，谁的都不会是冰凉的。  
　　回李笠家后夏勉做了一顿清淡到几乎没有味道的饭菜，陪李笠一口一口地吃，一口一口地磨。  
　　李笠饭后一共要吃三种药，有每日三次的，也有每日两次的。夏勉在手机上分别设置了隔八小时提醒和隔十二小时提醒的闹钟，让李笠在整点用水把药片送服下去。  
　　“我要去公司一趟。”夏勉说，“晚上我会回来。有没有想吃的东西？回来我带给你。”  
　　夏勉的手机被工作相关的电话和信息挤得爆满。他提前回国，国外残留的事就成了烂摊子，他早晚都要去解决。  
　　李笠想了想：“带一点草莓给我吧。”  
　　夏勉点头，从沙发上起身离开。  
　　“等一下……”李笠又叫住他，手向前追，拉住了他的袖子。他坐在沙发上抬眼望着夏勉，这是他用得最娴熟的、向夏勉表达情感的方式。他不说，他只拿眼睛里的“不舍得”勾住夏勉。  
　　“把你的外套留给我吧。”  
　　李笠说，“我在衣柜里挂了你以前落下的正装，熨得很平整。你穿柜子里的出门，把身上这件留给我吧。”  
　　夏勉说“好”，转回身，将身上的外套脱给了他。  
　　夏勉的外套对李笠来说大了一个号，李笠将外套披在身上，揪起衣领挨在鼻间深深呼吸一下，露出极安心的笑容：“有你的味道。”  
　　他的声音透过衣服的遮盖，含糊得像是一句轻喃，“就好像你抱着我一样。”  
　　  
　　后来，出门前留一件身上的外套给李笠，成了夏勉的习惯。


End file.
